


Shine Bright Like a Diamond

by Cas_The_Squid



Series: So Fluff it Hurts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Dean Winchester, Awkward Conversations, Embedded Images, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: Finding your Gracemate is a crapshoot in that it’s hard to tell when you’ve met them, because there is no sign beyond a feeling of justknowing, and even sometimes that doesn't work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlocked4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlocked4eva).



> Writing this for a friend who really likes Destiel. 
> 
> Also, the title is a work in progress, forgive me.

Castiel grew up hearing stories about how great it is to find your Gracemate. The angel with an opposing wing color, and personality to match. Not that most angels even have a personality.  
  
The reason most angels sing praise of finding a Gracemate is the feeling a pair gets when they complete the bond. It is often described as a piece of a puzzle you didn’t know you were missing slotting into place. There’s just one teenie, tiny problem: It’s incredibly hard to actually know when you’ve met your Gracemate.  
  
It is commonplace for a pair to never realize they are Gracemates until one of them is injured, or dies. It's also rare, but not impossible, to misidentify your Gracemate. Sometimes a potential mate will be able to see another angel's wings, and jump the gun to declare them Gracemates. This usually ends horribly. That is why most angels deny their potential mate, or wait to be certain before mentioning it to anyone. Even their Gracemate.  
  
But when an angel does find their Gracemate it is the most amazing feeling. They spend hours learning each other, spiritually and physically. It's an experience that every angel craves as part of their being.  
  


* * *

  
The day Castiel met his Gracemate was unremarkable, and quite frankly, boring as all hell. Daily garrison duties mixed with chore rotations would be sure to suck the fun out of a clown. But today was destined to be different, he just didn’t know it yet.  
  
The only change in the centuries old routine was that Castiel’s sparring partner was put on recovery after losing a battle with a rather fierce looking garden snake. The poor idiot fainted as soon as he saw the snake, and bashed his head on an equally as fierce rock. He was replaced with an angel Castiel had seen around the garden looking aloof, and like he had an entire playlist stuck in his head, and couldn’t help but sing and dance along to the inaudible music.  
  
He was especially good looking with candy apple green eyes, a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks, and plush lips that always looked freshly kissed. Maybe they were. Castiel had seen many admirers trying to gain the attractive angel’s attention, but he always seemed to either not notice, or not care.  
  
  
  
The instant the beautiful angel stepped up to spar Castiel knew something was different. The air around him seemed to glow as if someone had flashed a light behind him. Castiel looked around to see if any of the other angels had notice, but no one was looking their way.  
  
Deciding to ignore the strange glow Castiel got into position, and made to lunge at his partner. Green-eyes dodged and feinted left before moving in for a shot at Castiel’s exposed ribs. The attack was easily thwarted, and they continued in this manor for the rest of the sparring session.  
  
By the time they were finished both angels were a panting, sweating, mess on the ground. Never before had Castiel been physically challenged by his sparring partner. Usually the mock match ended with Castiel as the victor in under five minutes. When they both recovered from the taxing match, Candy-eyes gave Castiel a warm smile, “That was a great match. I’ve never fought anyone so light on their feet. I’m Israfel, but everyone calls me Dean” and held out his hand as a sign of truce.  
  
Castiel stared at the offered hand with confusion, and Isra- Dean moved to take his hand back, but castile grabbed it, and shook it hard and vigorously. “I am Castiel. People call me Castiel.” He said with a straight face, and a bland tone.  
  
Dean laughed, “That’s great to know. Now, can I have my hand back Castiel?” He pointedly looked at their joined hands, but his smile did not falter.  
  
Castiel followed his gaze, and stared in bewilderment. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and it did not want to let go of Dean’s surprisingly soft hand. With great reluctance Castiel released the appendage. “I apologize, I have been told that my “people skills” are “rusty”. I normally spar with Samandriel, but he has been on recovery since his… accident”, he said with a faint blush marring his cheeks for an unknown reason. Being around Dean seemed to do strange things to Castiel’s body.  
  
Castiel noticed the glow behind Dean had only gotten brighter as they exchanged words. “No problem man. I’m used to the other angel’s being awkward. Hell, the only reason I’m not completely socially inept is because Gabriel took me to earth for a few centuries.”  
  
“Gabriel is the more…interesting Archangel.” He frowned as he thought of his brother’s attempts to teach the other angels about Human culture. There was a reason why he was no longer in charge of training the newer members of the garrison.  
  
“Yeah, speaking of which, I have to go prepare before patrol tonight.” Dean pointed his thumb behind him at the group of angels gathered. He assumed it must be Dean’s garrison. “It was great trying to kick your ass. We should do it again sometime.” With a final wave, Dean jogged over to his garrison.  
  
Castiel watched, and noticed a faint shape surrounding Dean’s back. That must have been the source of the bright light. A shock ran through Castiel when he realized just what the shape was.  
  
It was Dean’s wings. His white, pearlescent wings. His wings that were the exact opposite of Castiel’s midnight black wings.  
  
Dean was his Gracemate.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Israfel is the angel of music. 
> 
> I am taking prompts. Any fandom, any pairing, any rating. 
> 
> I love comments!


End file.
